


Slight Transgressions

by Dellessa



Series: Feudal [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Royalty, Feudal AU, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus never could leave well enough alone. A sequel to A Destiny Defined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> Please scroll to the end for all warnings.

Title: Slight Transgressions  
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU (Fusion od Animated and G1, as well as this and that from other verses.)  
Series: Feudal AU  
Rating: M  
Warnings: MATURE Content. For specific warnings see the ending notes.  
Pairings/Characters: Jazz/Prowl, Orion/Megatron, Galvatron/Rodimus. Crystalwave (OC). Onslaught. Vortex. Various other OCs.  
Notes: Notes: Inspired by...A Bond of Necessity and A Bond of Convenience by SideSlip, Trials of an Ambassador and  All or Nothing by Gatekat, Destati by Snugsbunny, and Greek!Verse by Xobit and Rocklight tipper. :D Yay for AUs. And Yeah...nothing belongs to me. Unlike those on the list..mine is complete and utter crack. D: Also... Aiuke’s art on DA.  
Summary: Ultra Magnus never could leave well enough alone. A sequel to A Destiny Defined.  
Prompt: “I wonder if he really could rationalize what I did to him, really treat betrayal like the slight transgression of a recalcitrant business partner. I wonder if I hurt him. If he can rationalize what I did to him, it’s easy to imagine how he rationalized what he did to me.”  
―[ Holly Black](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/25422.Holly_Black),[ Red Glove](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/13136697)  
  
  
Part 1: Demands Made  
  
The datapad fell from Jazz’s suddenly shaking hands. He hunched in on himself, making a little keening noise. It was not a noise that Prowl had ever heard come from his mate’s mouth. Prowl pulled a face and scooped the datapad from the floor. Looking it over, a frown swept over his features.  
  
“He cannot be serious.” Prowl said, wrapping an arm around his mate. “He has no right to demand that we turn over our son.”  
  
Jazz shook, “You know he is. He---he--said you have no right to him; and neither do I since he is Soundwave’s, and I---I---didn't have his permission.”  
  
“Shhhh....I will not allow this.”  
  
“He wants to---to use my spark as a pawn.  Like he did---”  
  
“Jazz, I will not let him hurt Crystalwave, calm down.” Prowl said as he placed the datapad on his desk, and pulled Jazz into a tight hug. Tremors shook the smaller bot’s frame, and he could tell the little bot was on the edge of a fit of hysteria. They had made so much progress in the vorns they had been together, but every once in awhile the little bot would have a bout of anxiety that could just not be soothed away.  More often than not brought on by a missive sent from Ultra Magnus. Prowl hummed, and petted Jazz’s frame until his shaking stopped.  
  
“He will bring an army here, and take him.” Jazz murmured.    
  
“Do you really think I will allow that? Do you think our family will allow that?” Prowl pulled a face and considered his options. He would see that bot’s frame greyed before he gave up his child.    
  
“No.” Jazz finally said in a tiny voice.  
  
“Good.  This is what we are going to do.  You are going to contact your brothers and tell them what is going on. Then I shall talk to their mates and, if need be, we will march an army to the monster’s doorstep.  He has ruined enough lives, I think.”  
  
“My life isn’t ruined.” Jazz mumbled against his chest.  
  
“You very well know what I mean, sweetspark.  He is a petty tyrant at best and Primus only knows what he has done to Optimus.  The bot hardly seemed happy at his own bonding ceremony.”    
  
“No...he wasn’t he---” Jazz frowned. “Optimus---I think Ultra was holding something over Optimus’ head. I’m not sure what...but none of it seemed right.”  
  
“I thought as much.” He ex-vented. “We need to bring this to my creator’s attention.”  
  
“What--what if they make me give up Crystalwave?” Jazz said, the panic rising in his voice once more.  
  
“They will not. You know they love him as much as we do.”  Prowl said, resting his helm against Jazz’s. “And if it ever came to that---we would flee.”    
  
Jazz finally relaxed. Prowl would fix this. He had faith his mate could fix anything.  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
Optimus could only stare at the medic in shock. “What did you say?” He finally managed to get out, thinking he had surely misheard.    
  
Ratchet made a huffing nose and looked everywhere but into Optimus’ blue eyes, and avoided Elita’s just as well. “I said I’m sparked. I checked---I don’t know how many times I reran the scan.  I’m definitely sparked.”  
  
“But that is wonderful.” Optimus said, impulsively hugging his lover.  
  
Elita was more sedate, but no less enthusiastic. “More than wonderful.” She said, finally joining the embrace.  
  
“How, in any way, shape, or form is this wonderful? You two are bonded, and you know how Ultra feels about---I don't want to be deactivated over this.”  Ratchet said, trying to wiggle out of their embrace.  
  
“I---maybe we could form a trine.” Optimus said, brightening at the thought of it.  It was what he wanted, had always wanted.  
  
“Optimus, my prince, you know he would never allow this. I am not even of your class.” Ratchet ducked his head, his gaze finally settling on his feet, and then looked at Elita pleadingly.  
  
She rolled her optics, “You are being melodramatic. This is wonderful news my dear mech.” She smiled and leaned in, kissing Ratchet on the chevron. “Stop worrying.”  
  
Optimus pulled Ratchet to him suddenly, holding on tight. “I will think of something.  I will. We will be together, we have to be. I love you both.” He caught Elita’s gaze and she nodded her approval.  
  
Ratchet sighed, “Optimus. Love is not a commodity any of us can afford, and for you...perhaps it is not something that would be allowed. Not with me.”  
  
“I...I will send you to someplace safe. My brothers will help.”  He held onto Ratchet as if he was afraid to let go. “They have to help.”  
  
“They will have to.” Elita echoed. “And if not them, then my own people. We will make this right, sweetspark.” She gave both of her mechs a silly little grin. “A sparkling. This is such wonderful  news.”  
  
Ratchet quaked and shivered despite their reassurance. “Ultra---do you even think it will have a chance to emerge? I find it unlikely. Ultra will not tolerate this.”  
  
“Shhhh...calm down Ratch.” Optimus said, “If...nothing else we could leave and...”  
  
“Pass it off as mine.” Elita said looking cagey.  
  
“That will never work.” Ratchet said mournfully.  
  
“Of course it will. And besides, taking a second mate is common in Tyger Pax.” Elita grinned, and nudged Optimus. “It will work.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
The mechling leaned into his creator, venting heavily in distress. “Why are you sending me away? I---I don’t want to go. Please don’t send me away, creator.”  
  
Jazz looked at his oldest creation, who was just barely into adulthood, and still clung to the vestige of his youth. “It is for your safety, dearspark.  Veritas is a more fortified stronghold, and Orion will watch over you.”  
  
“I---I don’t want to leave though. You will keep me safe. You always have.”  
  
Jazz sighed, hugging his youngling tightly. “And they will too, tenderspark. I promise. Besides, you will see your cousins, don’t you want that?”  
  
“I---of course I do.” He gave his creator a wan, and wobbly smile, his shoulders hunched. “But--but---I don’t think---I really don’t want to go creator. Please don’t make me do this.”  
  
“I’m afraid it is already decided The transport will be leaving in the morning.”  
  
“I understand creator.” The navy mechling ducked his head and tried not to cry. He could not help but feel that they just did not want him.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Crystalwave trembled, and paced the room. “They are sending me away.” He stopped finally, and looked to Barricade.  “Can’t you talk them out of it?” He asked, stopping in front of the black bot and giving him a pleading look. Of all of the adults in his life, it was Barricade that he trusted the most; that he had always turned to when he was unsure.    
  
Barricade took a step forward and enveloped the smaller bot in his arms. “Tenderspark, Prowl is not going to listen to me in this instance. I’ve already spoke to him.” He nuzzled the top of Crystalwave’s helm. “You know how he gets when he has decided on a course.”  
  
“I know how my sire is.” He made a little keening sound. “He is an unmovable object.”  
  
Barricade’s rumbling laugh vibrated through Crystalwave’s plating, his fields radiating amusement and other things Crystalwave dared not put a name to. It made his spark pulse madly behind his chestplates.  
  
“He is. He always has been.  I wish I could change his mind, but....”  
  
“But?” Crystalwave asked and looked up to catch Barricade’s optics. He had always admired them. They were the same interesting gold color as his sire’s.  
  
“I have no say in this, Crys. Jazz is adamant, and so is Prowl. I’m not your creator and I’m not your intended. I have no right to protest. I want that right...”  
  
“It’s fine. I---I understand.” Crystalwave said pushing away. “I’m---I’m sorry to bother you.” He said stiffly, taking a step back and tried not to shake. He turned, feeling the coolant pooling up in his optics,  and ran.  
  
Barricade watched the little bot run away, “Frag it Crys. I want you.” He whispered, knowing that the mech was well out of audial range.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Part 2: The Grand Adventure...That Wasn’t.  
  
Crystalwave woke early and went through his normal routine. He took breakfast in his room for once instead of with his family. The energon tasted off on his glossa, and the confections the servant had brought not much better. His tank was full but rolled, leaving the normally sweet natured mech cranky. He grabbed a few of the datapads that he wanted to bring along, subspaced them,  and finally hurried down to see his creators.  
  
“Why the long face, sweetling? It will not be forever.” Prowl said, picking up Crystalwave’s half-sibling.  
  
Crystalwave felt the tiniest stab of jealousy. “Of course not, sire. I will be home before I know it.”  
  
“Exactly so.”  Prowl said dropping a kiss on the top of Crystalwave’s head. “Just think of it as a grand adventure.”  
  
Crystalwave nodded, feeling the fear well up in his spark. “Do I have to go? Can’t I just stay...I’m sure it will be safe enough here.”  
  
“Yes, you must go.” Prowl said. “They are here in any case.”  He said as he lead his eldest spark to the landing pad, Jazz following close behind them.  
  
Crystalwave opened his mouth to protest, but he was carted off to the transport and soon found himself strapped in. He looked about the transport’s cabin and could not help but frown. There was something not quite right. Then it hit him.The colors were all wrong. He had been in Orion’s private transport before, and this was not it.    
  
He struggled with the straps, but they would not budge.  
  
“You won’t be able to get out of that, your highness.”  One of the mech’s came into the cabin and watched the prince’s struggle. One moment Crystalwave was looking at the red eye and pointy armor of a Kaon warrior, the next the mech let the holo drop and he was looking at the smooth armor and blue eye of a mech from Iacon. “We will be in Iacon in two joor. Your grandsire wants to see you.”  
  
“You won’t get away with this.” Crystalwave whimpered.  
  
“We already have.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Jazz stared at the transport as it landed and couldn’t help but frown and wonder why Megatron had sent a second transport.  
  
The Kaonites filed out of the transport and came across the landing. “We are here to transport Prince Crystalwave, your highnesses.” The Kaonite said, bowing deeply.  
  
Jazz stared at them and rebooted his audial sensors, thinking he had heard wrong. “You are what?”  
  
The large mech blinked at him. “We were sent by High-Lord Megatron and the Royal Consort to retrieve Prince Crystalwave.”  
  
Prowl came in as the mech was speaking, drawn in by the distress singing through the bond. “What---” He took in the scene, his battle processor whirling. “Frag.”  
  
“He---the rusty piece of scrap snatched him up right under our nasal ridges.” Jazz keened.  
  
“We can go after the transport.” The Kaon offered.  
  
Prowl shook his head. “There is only 5% probability you would catch them before they made it into Iacon’s airspace. I---we need to talk to the King. He will know the proper course of action.” He pulled Jazz close, rubbing his bonded’s side in a comforting motion.  
  
The Kaonite nodded, “We will report this to our Lord then.” He bowed again and turned to leave.    
  
Jazz watched the transport take-off and finally pulled away from Prowl, “How can you be so cold about it?”  
  
“I think it is safe to assume that they have taken him to Iacon, Jazz. Please calm yourself. Panicking is not going to help get our spark back.” He said, emotion finally leaking into his voice.    
  
Jazz let out a little keening sound. “He is going to hurt Crys. I know he is. He will punish him for my disobedience.” He let out another staticky keen. “He will hurt him.”  
  
“Then it is imperative that we retrieve him as soon as possible.” Prowl murmured, taking Jazz’s hand in his own. “Let us get your brothers on the comm.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Ratchet shook.  The stasis cuffs made his arms numb, and Ultra Magnus’ grip on his collar was painful, the living metal groaning under the pressure.  A whimper that turned to static left his vocal processor as Ultra Magnus shook him, and finally dropped him at Optimus’ feet.    
  
Ratchet curled into a ball, protecting his chassis from a blow that never came.  “You have been keeping secrets, Optimus.” Ultra sneered, his eyes fixed on his eldest son. “This was caught fleeing The Citadel. I regret to say your guardsman did not survive.”  
  
“Sire---”  
  
“No. You will not speak. You will do as you are told. You WILL do as you are told or this one, and the sparkling inside of him, will be offlined. Do you understand me?”  
  
“Perfectly.” Optimus said, his eyes on Ratchet.    
  
“Take the medic to the tower.” Ultra Magnus said to the guards behind him. “And you, go back to Elita. It is where you belong.”  
  
Optimus watched them go, frozen on the spot. “You can’t do this. You can’t...he’s sparked.”  
  
“You should have thought about that Optimus. This is all on you.” Ultra said coldly.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Sentinel forced the neutral expression on his faceplates. There was only so much he could do for his brother, and and his spark. Ultra had ordered it be destroyed, and the medic forced to bear witness. It was beyond cruel.  Sentinel at least made sure that the medic was put under for the procedure. He knew it was beyond him to save the sparklet. Not if he wanted to continue his own existence.    
  
He followed the technician into the medbay as they wheeled the unconscious bot inside. It made his tank churn but he had already made up his mind to bear witness. He owed that much to his brother at least.    
  
“Sir, if you could step back,” the femme asked him, her faceplates grave. Her expression was as grave as he felt inside.  They all respected Ratchet, had all worked with him for as long as he had been the palace medic. Sentinel respected him just as much. He had seen first hand how much Ratchet cared for Optimus and Elita. This betrayal made his tank churn, but he could not see any way of getting out of it. He had wracked his brain with ways to fix this. Ratchet looked so helpless sprawled out on the table as they prepped him for the surgery. He ex-vented, and took in who was in the medbay. It was barebones. He turned to the femme that had led him into the room. “What are the dangers of transferring the sparkling?”  
  
The femme blinked her optics. “It is dangerous to the sparkling and the mech it’s being transferred to. There is always the chance of death to both parties.”  
  
“But it is doable?” Sentinel asked, watching her critically.  
  
“It is.” She finally admitted.  
  
“Fine. You will transfer the spark to me. You are going to wait a joor before you tell anyone I forced you to do it.”  
  
She nodded, her optics wide. “Sire....”  
  
“I just need enough time to get away. You don’t need to know where I’m going, only that I am forcing you to do this.”  
  
She nodded, ducking her head. She looked from Ratchet to him, and back. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t thank me yet.” He sighed, and watched the medic. “Not yet.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Optimus. We will find a way to get him...and us, out of here.” Elita murmured, Her slight body clinging to him.  
  
Optimus vented, “You mean it?”  
  
Elita smiled, “When have I ever lied to you?”  
  
Optimus opened his mouth and Elita put a hand over it. “Don’t say a thing. We will. And we will get our medic as well.” The pink femme pursed her lip-plates and crawled up into her bot’s lap. “Optimus...” She clung to him, holding on tight as if he were the last thing anchoring her to the world.  
  
He wrapped his arms about her, sending her a comforting pulse through the bond. For once he didn’t have the words for it, and he did not know how he was going to get them out of this mess. It left him reeling.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Part 3: An Arrangement  
  
Ultra Magnus looked down at the slight bot before him.  He looked so much like Jazz, but even so he could see hints of the mechling’s sire in him. His plating was a deep navy with white trim, so similar to the offlined mech’s it made Ultra frown.  The white optics were all Jazz though, and visorless.  His spies were right, he was a pretty little thing, and the Primus cursed optics made him look exotic.  
  
“You won’t get away with this.” Crystalwave said.  “My parents will come for me and you will be sorry.”  
  
Ultra laughed, and leaned in, grabbing the mechlet’s chin. “You think I am worried about that? Do you really even think they will come for you?  Really? Prowl is not even your sire, little mechlet. They don’t care for you. Why do you think they gave you up so easily? You were a burden to them. A reminder of the past.”  
  
“They love me.” Crystalwave said, but his voice lacked conviction. “They love me. They wouldn’t---”  
  
“Foolish child, they didn’t.  They didn’t want to deal with you any longer.” Ultra laughed. “Besides, I already have an offer for you.”  
  
Crystalwave shook, “I’m not a piece of property. You can’t, you can’t I’m not a piece of property. You can’t do this. They will---they will come for me.”  
  
“Lord Onslaught will be here in a cycle. You will be going with him, and I can assure you child, Jazz and Prowl will not even try to rescue you. You have already been forgotten.”  
  
Crystalwave’s optics widened. “L-lord Onslaught, no---no you can’t. Please don’t do this.” The mechlet shivered. “Please don’t do this. Let me go home. Please.” His shoulders hunched, and liquid gathered in his optics, threatening to spill over. “Please. Just let me go home.”  
  
“No. Your creator owes me this. He messed up too many of my plans.”  
  
Crystalwave shivered.  He remembered Lord Onslaught well enough. He had been invited to Praxus once. Only once. He had tried to corner Crystalwave in a deserted hallway.  The little bot shook thinking about it. The lord had asked his creators for him, and they had flatly refused.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Optimus looked at his brother through the communications unit, his optics wide as he processed what Orion was saying. He didn’t want to believe it, but it had the ring of truth to it.  
  
“Orion...”  
  
“I am deadly serious, brother. He has kidnapped Jazz’s sparkling. I do not know what he has planned for him, but it is nothing good, I can assure you that.”  
  
Optimus nodded, he could feel Orion’s worry seeping through their bond, as stretched and stressed as it was. “I...I will find out what I can.” He said, his own tone full of worry.  
  
He shut off the comm screen and wandered off to find his sire. He dreaded the conversation, but knew it was necessary. He could not be allowed to do this. He wasn’t surprised to find Ultra Magnus in the throne room.  
  
“Sire.” He said, watching the older bot.  
  
“Optimus, something is troubling you?”  
  
“Troubling me, Sire? That is the understatement of the vorn. Where are you holding Crystalwave? Why are you---”  
  
“That, Optimus, is none of your concern. I believe you have enough to worry about with your indiscretions.” Ultra said, his formally calm tone snapping.  
  
“You can’t do this.” Optimus said, trying again.    
  
“I can, and I will, and you will not stand in my way.” Ultra said, already calling for the guards. Within nanoseconds Optimus found himself trundled away to one of the towers, not unlike the one Jazz had been impressed in vorns ago. He paced and fretted, only stopping when, to his amazement, Elita was thrown into the tower as well.  
  
“Oh, Optimus, what are we going to do?” She asked, as shaken as he was.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Prowl watched the others that were gathered in the war room in Kaon. None of them looked pleased. It was to be expected. Ultra Magnus had over-reached himself one too many times.  War was not something any of them wanted though, not after all of the vorns of hard won peace.  
  
He looked over to where Jazz was being comforted by Rodimus.  His mate was distraught, not that anyone could blame him.  He had been through far too much, and as emotional as he had been Prowl had the nagging worry that he was carrying again.  
  
“We need to act swiftly.” Galvatron said.    
  
“We need a plan.” Prowl corrected him. “This has too much potential to go wrong. We don’t even know where Ultra is holding my spark. We DO know he has imprisoned Optimus. Things are far from stable if he is throwing the heir-apparent in a tower.”  
  
Prowl watched Megatron’s face go from mad to enraged, not that the emotion shown through for more than a moment. He knew that the Kaonite was very protective of his mate, and the fact that Orion was so emotionally distraught over his brother’s predicament was certainly not cooling off Megatron’s temper any. “We need to storm the fortress.” The Kaonite said with a growl.  
  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Ultra’s digits bit into Crystalwave’s shoulder plates, just shy of denting the surface. He tried to still his trembling, even so his hands shook. All his attempts to escape had been thwarted, and in the end he had spent the night trussed up in stasis cuffs. He cried himself to sleep, but he had done so since he had been abducted. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen his creators, and now he wondered if he ever would.  
  
“You are late.” A deep voice said behind them, making Crystalwave flinch, and shrink away. he would have fled entirely had Ultra not held him where he was.  
  
“Lord Onslaught.” Ultra smirked. “I have the delivery, as promised.”  
  
“So I see,” The Lord of Tagen Heights moved closer, looming over Crystalwave. “As lovely as I remembered.” Onslaught grasped the little bots chin, “Very exotic looking. You will make a nice decoration for my berth.”  
  
Crystalwave whimpered and tried to inch away. It was like his worst nightmare come true. “Don’t do this grand-sire. Please.”  
  
Ultra pushed him to the other mech, who grabbed Crystalwave’s arm before he could bolt away. “You might want to collar him, he is as sneaky as his creator.”  
  
“I was expecting as much. My medic is waiting for our arrival.”    
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Ultra stepped into the tower and watched his eldest as the bot glared at him defiantly. He ignored the femme altogether. She was of little consequence in the long run. He had never thought it would come to this, but the brat could not mind. “How do you like your new home? Ratchet seems to enjoy his stay.”  
  
Optimus seemed to deflate at the mention of the medic. It made Ultra Magnus smile. “You are lucky I did not end him and the spark he carries as well. Be grateful of that.” Ultra Magnus said. He was content enough to end the spark’s life. He would not tolerate a pollution of their lines. It was one thing for Jazz to run away. Soundwave at least had been of noble blood. The medic though, he was nothing but a commoner. Ultra Magnus almost sighed. He was surrounded by incompetence. Even Sentinel, whom he had such high hopes for. He did not know where the mech had fled to, but he would make him sorry as well. He refused to tolerate such disregard to their position.  He had even considered making Sentinel his heir. Normally the bot was far more tractable than Optimus ever was. So he had thought.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Part 4: Pain is a Part of Life  
  
Crystalwave onlined his optics, and tried to make sense of the scene about him. The ceiling was unfamiliar, and the berth was in the wrong place to be his own. The shadows were all wrong. Everything was all wrong.  His arms were stretched above his head bound to each post at the head of the berth. There was enough leeway to sit up, but certainly not to leave. He whimpered, and pulled at the restraints but it did little good. Still, he pulled and yanked until he finally fell back against the berth exhausted.  
  
He offlined his optics, too exhausted to cry. Everything felt off and wrong, even his frame. He worried for a moment and wondered what the medic had done to him. He could feel the collar about his neck, resting against this armor. It was surprisingly light, but a presence all the same. He still felt groggy from whatever anesthesia the medic had put into his system. His whole body felt too heavy to move, and a weakness seeped through his joints.  
  
He onlined his optics finally only to find Onslaught watching him in the doorway. He watched him back, and tried to wiggle as far away as possible. He tried to curl up, but to no avail.  
  
Onslaught crossed the room, his optics focused on Crystalwave. “Shhhh...calm yourself, little one. I am not going to hurt you.” He sat on the edge of the berth, and finally leaned in to touch the navy plating. “I won’t hurt you.”  
  
“Don’t lie.” Crystalwave looked away, shivering.  
  
Onslaught chuckled, leaning in he nuzzled against the blue bots abdominal plating. “I will not hurt you much.” He amended, his gloss alighting over sensors. “There will be some pain.” He said as an afterthought, as he nibbled his way down Crystalwave’s body.  
  
The small bot squirmed, the sensation odd to him. Odd, but one that his own body craved, practically humming with pleasure. He was not conscious of spreading his legs, but Onslaught settled between them, and lifted those long legs to his shoulders as he nuzzled the mech’s interface panel.  Crystalwave whimpered, his vocals going to static as Onslaught’s glossa ghosted across the seams of the panel. He left the little bot keening when he stopped lavishing his attention.  
  
“Please---” Crystalwave cried out, hips bucking up and seeking the attention once more. He bucked up again, and Onslaught caught his hips holding him still as he lapped up the lubricant seeping out.  
  
“Please---” Crystalwave gasped. “Please---” He didn’t know what he was even asking for he wanted more, and beyond that it simply did not compute.  
  
“Open for me.”  Onslaugh said, smiling. The smile only grew bigger as the bot did as he was bade, and cried out when Onslaught leaned forward and began to tease the rim of his valve. Tease it until Crystalwave cried out, his valve clenching around nothing. He rode the waves of the first overload and finally fell limp against the berth.  
  
He didn’t wait for the little bot to recover, he lined himself up and thrust his spike in, breaking the seal beyond.  Crystalwave whimpered at the pain, thrashing beneath him until the pleasure overcame him once more.  
  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Sentinel clasped his hands together as the guard showed him to the waiting room, and left him there in the half-light.  It was not one of the rooms that they saw honored guests, certainly. He held no illusions that was what he was.  He had never gotten along with Jazz on the best of days. Certainly not through their youth. Still, he hoped that his brother would take pity on him.  He touched his chest plate.  And frowned as the sparklet fluttered back. He was not a carrier, and he was going to need help with this. Mechs could carry, but so few ever did. The drain on their spark and body was far from pleasant. He sighed, and resigned himself to it, and hoped his brother would at least afford him the medical attention that he would need for the sake of Optimus’ newspark.  
  
It pulsed again, echoing his worry. “Shhh....little one. I know.” His own spark ached where the medic had wired in the sparklet to his own systems. He was so wrapped up in the sparklet that he did not hear the doorway open again.  
  
“Why are you here?” Jazz asked sharply, his optics narrowing behind the visor.    
  
“I---need your help, Jazz. Please. I---”  
  
“Why would you need MY help, Sentinel?” Jazz narrowed his optics behind the visor. “You made it clear whose side you are on.”  
  
“Please, Jazz. Just listen to me. I need your help. I have Optimus’ newspark. Sire ordered it extinguished. I couldn’t do it. I just...had the medics transfer it over to my spark, but I can’t keep it there, it will tear my frame apart.”  
  
Prowl stood in the doorway a long moment listening to the conversation inside before he finally walked in. It was impossible not to sigh inside. “I find all of this very difficult to believe, Sentinel.” Prowl said, coming to stand behind Jazz. He rested his hands on Jazz’s shoulders, a long practiced gesture of comfort. “Why would Ultra Magnus kill Elita’s spark? They are bonded.”  
  
“It’s not Elita’s.” Sentinel hissed. “It was the head medic’s.”  
  
Jazz blinked at him. “Ratchet’s? I knew Optimus was always sweet on him but...oh dear, Primus. Does Elita know?”  
  
“Of course Elita knows. She took him as a lover too. I could be wrong, but I think she seduced him over to her way of thinking...it’s common in her city-state.”  
  
Jazz waved him off, “I’m well aware of the way those bots act in Tyger Pax. It doesn’t make it right.”  
  
Sentinel snorted, “Just because you don’t agree with it doesn’t make it wrong, brother dear. It doesn’t matter now. What matters is I got the spark out. Ultra thinks it’s dead, and thinks I had a mental break, I suppose.”  
  
Prowl frowned as he listened to the beginning of the argument, “Jazz. Stop baiting him. There is nothing wrong with such relationships.” He finally said sharply enough to gain all of Jazz’s attention.  
  
“I---yes. I am sorry. It was disrespectful of me.” His shoulders hunched. It was more the norm in Praxus and Vos then what they had. “It’s just...”  
  
“A sore point. I’m well aware, and you know I will not take on a second mate.” Prowl said. “You are the only one I have ever wanted in my entire life. Yours are the only sparks I want to raise and YOU are the only mech I want to wake up with. Ever. Period.”  
  
Sentinel rolled his optics. “Yeah, I get it. You love each other more than anyone can stand it. Now can you get me to the medic already?”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Prowl said, looking the mech over.  
  
Sentinel nodded, looking relieved. “Thank you.” He followed Prowl through the hallways towards the medbay, looking around with wide optics. Praxus’ palace was so different from the dark halls of The Citadel. It was lush in a way that Ultra Magnus never would have allowed.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Crystalwave curled up into a ball, a very miserable ball at that.  He was too exhausted to cry any longer.  The berth beneath him was soft,  the cooling blanket on him was equally soft, but he couldn't take much comfort in it.  He steeled himself, waiting to hear the heavy ped-steps of Onslaught, but the room remained blissfully silent.  He shifted trying to get comfortable, but it was impossible.  The vibrator shut behind his panel rubbed up against the nodes in his valve every time he moved leaving them crackling. His valve clenched, and he whimpered in frustration.  He couldn’t open his panel, and even if he could his spike was capped and locked away. He made a little whining sound as his frustration built. It built steadily with each unintentional move.  He was so wrapped up in the feeling he did not hear Onslaught approach until he was on top of him.  
  
Crystalwave struggled, crying out, but soon he was subdued. Onslaught straddle the little bot and cuffed first one wrist, and then the other.  The chains were short and bolted to the wall at each end of the berth. He leered down at Crystalwave. “I do love it when you struggle, pet.”  
  
“Please don’t do this, let me go.”  
  
“Never, I paid good money for you.” Onslaught laughed as he moved off to the side and thumbed the little bots interface panel. It snicked open, and Onslaught leaned forward, licking the rim. “Very, very good money.” He pulled the vibrator out and replaced it with his fingers. “And I will get what I paid for. Your creator’s should have given me your hand when I asked for it.” Onslaught said, as he finally removed the fingers and replaced it with something larger.  
  
Crystalwave keened, and tried to squirm away. Even going slowly the stretch was painful. It would have been more so if he was not already been so slick. He vented hard and finally relaxed as the pain washed away and the pleasure began to build, and overwhelmed him as Onslaught finally picked up the pace.  Onslaught tipped his hips up, changing the angle, his large spike scraping over nodes over and over until Crystalwave was finally screaming and writhing beneath him. His valve rippled and clenched about the large spike, milking it as the transfluid finally burst forth filling and then overflowing.  
  
Onslaught barely caught himself from crushing the little bot, who had been knocked offline by the overload. He vented softly, as he unbound Crystalwave, and wrapping his arms around him he let himself drift into recharge.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Elita looked out the barred window, her spark sinking in her chest. Her sisters would not take kindly to her current fate. She did not take kindly to it herself, but there was no way to fix things. No way to escape. And Optimus was falling deeper and deeper into despair. She half turned, optics falling on her mate. Despair radiated from him. “Love, you know...you know we will get out of this.” She said, looking back through the window.  
  
Optimus was silent for a  klik. “I have my doubts, Elita. And what of Ratchet. We...we cannot leave him.”  
  
“I would never suggest that.” She said, crossing the room to sit beside him on the berth. “I am equally invested.”  
  
Optimus leaned in, touching their helms together. “I know. I just---”  
  
“I’m scared too.” She said.  
  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Orion leaned into his brother, his helm touching Optronix’s. Their sparks shared the same dull ache, and worry over Optimus. “It hurts,” Orion whispered.  
  
“I know.” Optronix said in the same quiet tone. “We should never be so far from each other.” He said, knowing that their sparks would always reach for one another. “It is a cruel fate regardless.” The purple bot ex-vented softly. “I still love Starscream, regardless.”  
  
Orion vented himself, “And I love Megatron, but Optimus...he needed ups. Needs us, and we were not there.” He let out a little whimper. He felt like a whimpering mess, the only blessing was that his mate was not present to see his state.  
  
Optronix nodded, and looked away. He could feel Starscream’s concern rolling across the bond. “Jazz needs us too.” He thought about what their sire had done and felt sick to his tank. It rolled, leaving him with the faint need to purge. “I...can’t imagine someone stealing one of my sparks. I just...”  
  
“I know. It is horrible. At least he has Prowl to lean on, and you know...you know we will get him back too. We have to. We just can’t let Ultra win. He has for far too long. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of his manipulations.” Orion said.  
  
“At least we got away early from him. I can’t even...I am sorry we left Optimus and Sentinel to it.” Optronix sighed, pulling his brother close, their field intermingling. It was a small comfort.  
  
“I know.” Orion said, eyeing the door. “Don’t I know.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Part 5: A Gift of Life  
  
Sentinel watched the sparkling watch him from the growth tank. Its optics shone bright blue through the metaliglass. The mechlet was so tiny, and so...so perfectly formed. His nanites were already taking on color, bright blues and white. Sentinel could not help but wonder how much of his coding the spark had taken on during its time attached to his spark. He could feel the feather-light bond tugging between them.  He could not help but feel attached, and terrified by it. What if his brother never forgave him, never let him be a part of the newspark’s life? He could not imagine. He tried not to worry too hard, tried to send comforting thoughts across the bond to reassure the newspark.  
  
“He needs a name.” Prowl said, coming to stand beside him.  
  
“He does.” Sentinel said, rocking from pede to pede. “It’s not my right.”  
  
Prowl made a hmming sound, “Yours more than anyone else here.”  
  
“Optimus would never forgive me if I took that away as well.”  
  
Prowl considered it, “You saved his sparkling’s life...I think he will be willing to forgive you of a great deal.”  
  
Sentinel looked away, and pressed his hand to the metaliglass. “Marvel then. His name is Marvel.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Crystalwave came out of recharge slowly. His processor felt sluggish. He tried to move and found himself held fast. No matter how much he wiggle Onslaught’s grip did not lessen. He lost count of the times that he had awoken thus. He finally relaxed against the warm metal. He felt safe, which was disturbing enough in itself. He offlined his optics and let himself be lulled. He still missed his creators, but it was becoming a distant sort of ache. He had long since given up any hope of rescue.  
  
It was not long before he felt the big hand roaming about his plating he arched into the touch. “Please.” He murmured, grinding his interface panel against the same big hand. He was rewarded with a deep chuckle.    
  
“Eager this morning, aren’t you.” Onslaught chuckled again and thumbed the panel open. He grazed a thumb around the rim teasingly before pulling away all together. “And I appreciate that, but we have a very busy day today, pet.”  
  
Crystalwave whined deep in his vocal processor, feeling hotter by the moment. “But---”  
  
“No buts, pet.” He said, shutting the panel. “I have obligations. Come, let’s get you cleaned up.” Onslaught said gruffly, scooping up the smaller bot.  
  
Crystalwave offlined his optics, it seemed like he was always being scooped up and carted around.  It had been humiliating at first,  but it had long since ceased to be. He let himself relax, it was just easier to let go, to let Onslaught take care of him.    
  
He only online his optics when the sound of Onslaught’s ped-steps changed signifying that they had finally arrived at the washracks. He was set on his peds, and moved under the warm spray.  
It felt wonderful as it swept across his plating. After a moment he grabbed a sponge and started working on Onslaught’s plating, hoping to distract him if anything. he did not like these parties or meetings he was carted off to. Tagen Height’s co-ruler’s made him nervous. Onslaught always kept him close, but he still saw the way that Vortex looked at him when he thought Onslaught was not paying attention. He had heard stories enough to know that he did not want to spend the night with that bot. He was not entirely sure he would make it through it alive.  
  
Swindle was just as bad. He had tried to buy Crystalwave on numerous occasions.  Crystalwave shuttered at the thought. Onslaught shot him down every time.  
  
Last time Brawl had even grabbed him, and nearly lost an arm for it. He was sure Onslaught would protect him, he was not one to share his toys after all, and was less likely to break something he found useful.  Crystalwave did what he could to make himself indispensable. He was not just a pretty face, after all, he had been trained to be a prince. He tried not to forget it. Sometimes it was very hard.  
  
Blast Off, thankfully, ignored him. Crystalwave was perfectly content with that. He wasn’t worth the shuttle-formers notice, and he was grateful for it.  
  
Onslaught plucked the sponge from Crystalwave’s hands, “Enough, pet.” Onslaught titled Crystalwave’s face up, and studied him under the fall of the solvent. The little bot’s vents hitched as his plating was cleaned. He tried not to squirm. His master had little patience for such things, even when such an activity generally lead to interfacing. Crystalwave’s engines revved. Usually by now he would be pinned against the wall begging for release.  For once Onslaught was all buisiness. The solvent was eventually turned off and he was pushed under the dryer.  The hot air left him warm and tired, but Crystalwave knew he would not be getting recharge for hours.  
  
They were both waxed and polished in short order and shortly on their way to Vortex’s realm. The ride in the transport was long, and dull. So much so that Crystalwave found himself drifting in and out of recharge as he curled up next to his master.  
  
“Not long,” Onslaught said, rousing Crystalwave out of his drowse. He reached down and tweaked the bots sensory nubs. “So well behaved. I have decided it is time to spark you up.”    
  
“Now?” Crystalwave squeaked, optics going wide as he came completely awake.  
  
“Not this very moment, but soon. Perhaps even as soon as we return home. Would you like that?”  
  
Crystalwave thought about it. “Will you take it away from me?” His shoulders hunched as he thought about it.  
  
“No, I will not.” Onslaught said. “Why would I prevent you from doing what you were made to do? It is what carriers are made for, is it not?”    
  
“My pa---yes, of course. It is.” He looked up at Onslaught craving his approval. Jazz and Prowl would have had something to say about that, but they were not here. “I will do my best.”    
  
Onslaught chuckled, petting Crystalwave’s head. “I know you will.”  
  
Crystalwave preened under the praise. He would do nearly anything to please Onslaught. Nearly anything at all. Despite himself his old life was growing more and more distant by the day.  
  
Soon enough they arrived at their destination. Crystalwave stuck to Onslaught’s side as if glued there. Of all the lords of Tagen Heights Crystalwave disliked Vortex the most, and his home almost as much. It was dark and soaring, reminding him of the towers of Praxus if they  were made of a blackened metal. It reminded him of soot and ash, and dying things. He grabbed Onslaughts arm, moving closer still. Onslaught looked down, more amused at his clinginess than anything.  
  
“Ons.” Vortex greeted them inside, “You are looking well.”  His optics raked across Crystalwave and he raised a brow-plate. “As does your pet. I would have thought you would tire of him by now.” His lips quirked up in amusement. “As pretty as he is.”  
  
Crystalwave hid his face against Onslaught’s side, biting back a whimpered. He was so scared Onslaught would listen to them.  The alternative was terrifying.  
  
“Tex, shut it. It’s not like that at all. Quite the opposite. I was thinking of finally getting around to that heir.”  
  
Vortex blinked, “Ons, are you mad? He’s not one of us. His offspring would be slaves.”  
  
“Not if we were bonded. It’s not like he comes from low-caste stock.” Onslaught bit back, making Crystalwave cringe. “He’s a prince, for Primus’ sake, Tex. If it’s any of your business.”  
  
“You’re my brother. Of course it’s my business. More so that you will have a bunch of willowy, weak heirs like that bit of fluff. How could the next generation even begin to hold our kingdom.” Vortex bit back.  
  
“Shut it, Tex.I’m not going to tell you again. His sire was a big mech, and so were both of his grandsires. Carrier’s are always small anyway. Even Tagen carriers are small you dolt.” Onslaught glared, and Crystalwave wished he could find a hole to crawl into.  
  
Vortex looked away, it was clear he was not going to win this battle. “Whatever, Ons. You’re making a mistake though.”  
  
“Be that as it may. It is mine to make.” Onslaught said with finality.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
In Kaon, Jazz clung to Prowl, unable to recharge. He had been restless and fretful, but this was nothing knew since Crystalwave had been taken. Prowl held him tightly giving what comfort he could to his mate.  
  
“We will find him, love.” Prowl said softly.  
  
“What if it’s too late.” Jazz whimpered. “It is...”  
  
“I know, love, I know. It is unthinkable.” Prowl said softly, worry bouncing across the bond between them. He did not want to think about what Ultra Magnus had done to their sparkling. It left his tank turning, but he had to be strong for Jazz’s sake.  
  
“What if...what if we don’t get him back?” Jazz whispered in the dark.  
  
“That isn’t an option. It’s not even an option.” Prowl replied softly.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Crystawave leaned into the mirror looking at his reflection again. He reached up and touched the visor. It was gold, and sleek complimenting his plating well enough. He hated it. He could not fathom why his carrier would wear one all of the time. In a rare fit of pique he was tempted to rip it off and stomp on it, but he knew that it would make Onslaught very, very angry. That was the last thing he wanted to do. So instead he straightened, and looked to the femme who was still painting the glyphs on his chassis.  It was all very alien to him. He had witnessed enough Praxian bondings to know this was something entirely different. He steeled himself, and glanced at the neatly folded veils waiting off to the side. He had never seen so many organic textiles in one place. They cost dearly, he knew this, and they were beyond fragile.  
  
“Almost done.” The femme murmured, putting on the finishing touches. “His lordship is such a lucky bot, you look beautiful.” She murmured and smiled. He found himself smiling back, going through the motions despite the numbness he felt inside. He touched the collar. It too had been replaced joors ago for something more ornate and fitting of their lord. It felt like a heavy burden to Crystalwave’s thin shoulders.  
  
“Thank you.” He finally murmured. He was not unhappy to see her go. If anything her chatter had made him more nervous about the upcoming ceremony, as short as he knew it would be. He would have hugged himself in comfort had he not been scared of smearing the glyphs. Things needed to be perfect, Lord Onslaught would settle for little else.    
  
“It is time to go, your highness.” The femme said, coming back.  
  
Crystalwave startled at the title. “Of course. Can you please help me with the veils? I don’t think...they are very delicate.”  His hands shook.   
  
“It’s fine. I will help you.” She smiled. “We all get nervous on joyous days such as this.”  
  
Crystalwave stared at her for a moment, his optics wide behind the visor. “Yes, of course.” He finally answered demurely. In truth he was more scared that his lordship would change his mind and shove him in manacles. Onslaught was surprisingly fickle in Crystalwave’s opinion.  He stayed still while the femme put the layers of veils on him. They felt strange against his plating. Every movement brought a whispering touch, and it was distracting at best. He was thankful he could at least see even though he worried about getting his peds tangled in the material.  
  
‘’The transport is here, your highness.” One of the femme’s said, as she walked into the entryway. “Are you ready?” She asked, bowing low.  
  
“As I shall ever be.”  He vented, and let her lead him away to the transport. He fidgeted, and was glad that the veils hid it. He was nervous and scared.  
  
This was nothing new. The priests had always left him feeling twitchy. It was not that he did not believe in Primus. He did with all of his spark. However, a mech being that close to their maker, it just left him feeling all wrong. He smiled for a moment as he remembered how Prowl used to chide him for hiding every time Sunstorm came to visit.  
  
The ride to the temple was not long, much as Crystalwave would have liked for it to be. Nor did they let him dawdle in the entryway. He was ushered into the temple proper where Onslaught was waiting.  
  
The femme removed the layers of veils and stepped back behind a screen leaving Crystalwave with Onslaught and the priest.  
  
He was in a daze, through it. He answered when he was directed to, but it felt as though his processor had just shut off. None of this could be happening, and yet some niggling part of his processor assured him that it was. He looked up, catching Onslaught’s optics. They were gold. Not too far from the amber shade of Crystalwave’s siblings, but a far cry from the crimson that he had always hoped would be facing him at such a ceremony. His spark ached, not for the first time at his ill parting with Barricade. His spark clenched harder. He had tried his best not to think about the black mech. He would never see Barricade again, he knew it in his spark.  
  
Soon enough he found himself pushed to the altar, it was larger than most berths. He shuddered as he was pushed down onto his back. He opened his chest-plates more in reflex than anything and was surrounded again by the over-eager energies of the large mech. He despaired even as he surrendered, and was engulfed.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Part 6: A Small Matter of Recompense  
  
Crystalwave felt strutless, but then he had much of the last few cycles. It seemed like he had barely left the berth, and really he had not. Onslaught seemed singularly determined to spark him, and Crystalwave was fairly certain it had taken this time. His spark felt decidedly...odd. He curled against the larger mech, fairly purring in contentment. He felt warm and pleased with the situation. It was not something that he could have expected.  
  
Onslaught pulled him closer, petting his plating and nuzzling into his neck tubing. “Little bot, how are you feeling?”  
  
Crystalwave nearly laughed at the concern in Onslaught’s tone. “I am---tired. Very tired.  I think---”  
  
“You’re sparked?”  
  
“Maybe.” Crystalwave agreed, marveling over the tingling feeling in his spark. It tickled. “I think so. Maybe I should be seen by the medic. My spark feels---odd.”  
  
Onslaught rubbed the blue bot’s chest plates, “It will pass soon enough, little one. Rest now and we will see the medic soon enough.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Optimus peered through the bars of his tower prison, eyes wide as he tracked the army battering the walls. They had breached the alarm system. It was clear that the alarm had not gone out yet. The battlements were empty. He vented heavily, as he recognized the banners floating out Kaon, Praxus, Tam, and Vos. He could not say that he was surprised. If he reached he could feel his brothers near. Nearer than they had been in far longer than he cared to think of.  
  
He crossed the room, and shook Elita out of recharge. “I don’t know what is going on....but...”  
  
“Show me.” She said, optics wide as she finally looked out the window. It was not long before they heard sounds of the battle erupted around them. They clung to each other and huddled in a corner, praying to Primus that it would not be the end. Soon enough it grew quiet.  
  
“Optimus, Elita?” Ratchet’s familiar voice called from the doorway.  
  
“Ratchet?” Elita was the first to move, entangling herself from Optimus, they were both out the door and in Ratchet’s arms as soon as the door opened.  They surrounded the medic, pulling him close.  
  
“I’m---so sorry.” Ratchet babbled. “I couldn’t stop them? I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, clinging to them.  
  
Optimus was at a loss. “Ratchet?”  
  
“They killed the sparkling. I’m so sorry. I couldn't stop them.” He sobbed clinging to the two bots as if they were his last anchor in this world.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Optimus paced, becoming more agitated the more he moved. Ratchet was in recharge, finally. Distraught did not even begin to cover his condition.  
  
“Optimus.” Elita said, stopping in front of him, “you are going to wear a hole through the floor.” She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
“Ultra escaped, how can I rest until he is destroyed? I can’t. Llook what he has done to Ratchet. I don’t know how---if he will ever recover from this.”  
  
Elita tilted her helm back and looked into Optimus’ blue optics. “We will get through this---together.”  
  
“Of course, together.” He turned his head and watched the red and white mech slumber.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
Part 7: Matters of the Spark and Processor  
  
Crystalwave watched, feeling his tank rumble and threaten to spill over. Ultra Magnus was at the gate. He watched his bondmate greet the bot he had hoped never to see again from the parapet high above.  
  
His tank rumbled again, threatening to let loose. His faceplates pinched into a sour expression. He was beginning to become used to the nausea. Thanks to the sparkling developing in his chasis he could barely keep any energon down as it was. The medic said it would pass soon enough, but he was not convinced. His tank rolled again, and he made himself step away from the windowpane. He refused to fret any longer. He refused to cower and be cowed by his miserable excuse for a grandsire. He knew what Onslaught would say about That line of thought. It was not proper for his new place in society. He was Onslaught’s bondmate, and he should act as if he was. He felt the bot in question thrumming approval along the bond and could not help but straighten his back, square his shoulders and head through the door. He found them in war-room, and silently took his place beside Onslaught, and glared daggers at Ultra Magnus. He could feel Onslaught’s approval and amusement at that. The bot HAD wronged him, certainly. Onslaught would even encourage any retribution that Crystalwave would level his grandsire’s way, he knew that as well. It was the way of Tagen Heights. He itched to release the knives that were hidden in his wrist sheaves---the upgrade a bonding present from Onslaught---and resheath them in Ultra Magus’ chestplate. But he refrained, and instead smiled. “Grandsire, What brings you to our doorstep.” The smile never reached his optics.  
  
Ultra Magnus turned, looking him up and down. “I am surprised you’ve let him out of your berthchamber.”  
  
Crystalwave nearly spit static, and lunged at the mech. He was only held back by Onslaught’s hand. “Watch yourself. I am of half a mind to let him at you, Ultra.”  
  
“He is a carrier, how much damage could he do?”  
  
“More than enough to offline you, I believe.”  Onslaught said, his own surprise still colored his praise. “My bondmate is a little spitfire, who knew.” His lip-plate twitched up, “And far more worthy of that title than you led me to believe.”    
  
Ultra snorted, “You sound as bad as that foolish Praxian. You bonded with the brat, one would think they would get over it and stop complaining by now. But no, his wanna-be sire stormed my castle.” He glared, and barely stumbled back in time to avoid Crystalwave’s lunge.  
  
“You piece of scrap, stop talking about them that way.” Crystalwave lunged again, his blade scraping across Ultra’s chestplating, sparking even as Onslaught bodily lifted him away.  
  
“Enough.” Onslaught said, his tone holding a dangerous edge. “You forget your place, Ultra Magnus. You are here on my sufferance. You WILL watch your mouth, or I will let my bondmate silence it for you.”  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
It was clear that they were under attack, the explosions rang in Crystalwave’s audials. “The Iconians are here. Aren’t they, calling for HIS energon. You should have never sheltered him.”  
  
Onslaught shook his head, giving Crystalwave a hard look. “I had little enough choice. Go, go hide. Now.” Onslaught said, “They have breached the battlements. “Just...don’t come out until I come and get you.” He finally said, looking down at the smaller bot. “Crys. Please. For the sake of the newspark.”  
  
“No. Don’t...I can...I can help you fight.” Crystalwave protested.  
  
“I would rather...just stay here.” And he was gone, sealing the door behind him.  Ctystalwave watched the door a long time, a sick feeling washing through his spark. He had the worse feeling about this. A feeling of terror washed through him as the fighting grew louder. It seemed like an eternity, and then, then there was pain. It felt like his spark was being ripped in two. Broken asunder. He clung to Onslaught through the bond. Desperate to hold on, but he slowly slipped away. Crystalwave screamed, battering his frame against the door until he finally pried it open. He didn’t need a map. He KNEW. Just knew where to find his bonded.  
  
“Oh, dear Primus.” What have you done?” He yelled, as he finally entered the energon splattered hall. Jazz stood over Onslaught, blade still dripping with energon. Optimus had Ultra Magnus backed into a corner. The bigger bot already injured. One arm hanging useless by it’s socket. They were both splattered with energon.  
  
“What have you done?” He screamed louder, and the room seemed to freeze. His cold optics turned to Optimus, drilling through the bot. Optimus flinched. “End it now, just end it.”  
  
Optimus did not need to be told twice, running through Ultra Magnus straight through the spark. Ultra screamed, and screamed for what seemed like an eternity, and then there was nothing but silence.    
  
Crystalwave turned away. Flinching away from Jazz and Prowl as the came for him. “Why?” He said softly, as he finally kneeled by Onslaught’s greying form.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
Sentinel watched Optimus for a long time before gathering up the courage to say anything. His brother looked completely drained and running on fumes, but who wasn’t after all that had happened. “Optimus? Are you...”  
  
“I’m fine.” Optimus said, frowning. “Why are you here? You weren’t in Iacon? I didn’t even know you were here.”    
  
Sentinel frowned, and tilted his head to the side. “ I...thing got complicated. You know that. I almost miss your kid kicking my wires." Sentinel said, looking up at the ceiling. “Almost.”  
  
“Wh-hat are you talking about?” Optimus cast a blank gaze at his brother.  
  
“They---they didn’t tell you? Marvel...the new spark is alive. He--he’s still in a growth tank, will be for sometime. The little mite nearly killed me. Why else did you think I---” He was nearly bowled over by Optimus.  
  
“I could kiss you, you glitch. I---I have to tell Ratchet, and Elita. I---I---thank you.” He said, dashing out the door.  
  
Sentinel watched him go, a little relieved smile on his faceplates. Perhaps it would work out after all.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Crystalwave stared at the medic, his movements lethargic even as he held on tightly to himself. The room around him was a blur, but it was familiar enough. He had spent enough afternoons curled up on his creator’s bed reading or being read to that he could never mistake this place. The world was fuzzy, even the medic’s smile as he was dismissed by Prowl.  
  
“Sir, need I remind you the longer you put it off the stronger the bond will be, and more likely it will injure the princes’ spark.” The medic said his tone conveying his worry.  
  
Prowl looked from his child to the medic and back. “We will speak of this later. Right now we do not have all of the data.  It wouldn’t do to jump to conclusions and make a decision  before we’ve talked to Crys.”  
  
“Of course, your Highness. I did not mean to---”  
  
“It’s fine.” Prowl said firmly as he watched the medic bow once more and walk away. “These are grounds you must tread carefully through. Rejecting Primus’ gifts is not usually the wisest route.”  
  
Crystalwave was left drifting in silence, only...it was not silent for long. The world gradually became more clear to him and he heard...yelling. It took him some time, but eventually he could even recognize the voices.  
  
The whole world had turned on its head again for him, topsy-turvy. He was left spinning out of control, unable to grasp exactly what was happening, or even why it was happening. What he did understand was his creators were yelling at one another. Something...something about his sparkling. He held onto his sparkplates tightly, giving what comfort to it that he could. It was reeling as much as he was.  The bonds severing had tore through his own spark, and that of the newsparks as well. It was scared.  He sent waves of comfort and love to it, but he could not help but be scared for it.  He tucked those feelings away as best as he could, leaving only his love.  
  
His head cleared gradually and he listened. Listened and frowned.  
  
"Just let me deal with my son, Prowl." Jazz said, his voice high and stressed. “You don’t understand what it’s like. He can’t keep it. He can’t.”  
  
"He's my son, too. I raised him. I love him. I have claimed him as my own from the beginning. You don't get to decide when I am and am not his sire." Prowl said, his tone quiet and dangerous. Crystalwave knew that tone, but had never heard it directed towards his carrier. “You do not have the right of this. Life is sacred. Sparklings are a gift from Primus, but most importantly you have not asked Crys. It is his decision. His choice.”  
  
“It’s all well and good for you to say that now, but can you honestly say that it is his choice?” Jazz snapped. “Can you tell me that you will feel the same if he rids himself of it?” He made a noise that sounded like a snort.  
  
Prowl, if anything, looked exasperated by his mate’s outburst. “I cannot say that I will not be sad. Life is precious, and I would quite enjoy being a grand-sire, but it is still the choice of the Carrier. It is always their choice.” He passed a worried look over Jazz, “You have lived in Praxus all of these vorns, I would have hoped you would understand by now that we aren’t like Iacon. We do not think that a carrier should be thrall to those above him. We don’t think that a carrier is below anyone. And you know if you decide you do not want the life inside of you now Jazz, I will accept it. I won’t like it, but it IS your choice.”  
  
Jazz startled, putting a hand to his own chassis, “You knew?”  
  
“It is a hard thing to miss, tenderspark.”  
  
Jazz trembled, “Don’t tenderspark me, Prowler, I know what you are up to.”  
  
“Jazz...” Prowl began, his tone as patient as ever.  
  
“Don’t eve---just don’t. I don’t want to talk about this now.” Jazz yelled, his voice rising in volume and tone with each word.  
  
Crystalwave hugged himself tighter, and listened to the chaos swell around him. His caretakers had so rarely fought and never where he could hear them. It shook him to hear this and to know he was the cause. “Stop. Just stop. Please. STOP.” He rose from the medical berth, his peds shaky, but somehow he managed to keep his footing. “STOP. You...neither of you came after me. You sent me away to that monster and left me there.” Crystalwave glared. “Then you only come after me when it is convenient for you---or what? Because Grand-sire insulted you? If you really had wanted to rescue me you wouldn’t have left me there so long. Then you kill my bonded, and now you want to kill my sparklet?”  
  
“It’s not like that sweetspark. Calm down.” Jazz said taking a step forward.  
  
“It’s not like that?” Crystalwave’s voice rose in pitch, and he scrambled away. “How is it not like that? You want to kill my...just stay away from me. You sent me away.” He shook his helm, whimpering.  
  
Prowl frowned, watching his eldest. “Sparklet, please calm yourself. It’s not good for the newspark. Do you---do you want me to get Barricade? He’s been worried sick about you.”    
  
Crystalwave shivered, still seething for a moment. Something seemed to break in him as he rolled over what Prowl had said and doubt began to creep in.  “I---yes---I want to see him.” Crystalwave hunched his shoulders as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible and huddled on the medical berth. “Are you---Are you sure? I--I---don’t know. We fought before---and maybe he’s still mad. I can’t see why he’d want to see me...or want me at all.”  
  
Prowl sighed, “He was never mad at you...don’t think that, tenderspark.” Prowl vented, and moved close enough to pull the small bot into a tight hug. Crystalwave struggled for a moment before relaxing against his sire. “Contrary to what you think we didn’t just forget about you. We love you.”  
  
“We do.” Jazz finally said in a tiny voice, that cracked and went to static as the fight went out of him. “I---I’m sorry Crys. I was just trying to do what I thought was best. It’s not---I don’t want you to be trapped by this.”  
  
Crystalwave ducked his head, “I’m not. It’s my choice. I am allowed to have one, aren’t I?”  
  
“Of course you are.” Prowl said. “You do. Please...don’t ever think I love you any less. Dearspark, you will always be my first born. And...even if we don’t share coding you are just as much mine as Jazz’s. I know things have been a big mess, and I’m sorry for it...but never doubt I love you. That WE love you.”  
  
Crystalwave turned it over in his processor and his optics finally fell on Jazz. “Was that what I was to you? A trap?”  
  
Jazz’s optics widened. “No...never. I loved your progenitor. Very, very much. I love you very much. You...were a gift.  And one I’ve been grateful for my every waking moment.”  
  
“Then maybe you should give me the same respect. Give my spark---he’s not just a piece of trash to be thrown away.  I love him as much as you claim you love me.”  
  
Jazz shook. “I’m---I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I---I’m so sorry.”  
  
“I---know you are, carrier. But you have to realize I need to make my own choices. I’m not a child any longer, and---look what Ultra Magnus did all of you. Do you think it’s any kind of normal that you all had to go through so much to find happiness? Do you really want that to happen again? If---If I ever bond again it needs to be my choice. Otherwise you are no better than him.”  
  
“Cry---” Jazz’s head snapped up.  
  
“Don’t be mad. It’s only the truth. Maybe if Grand-sire had not acted the way he had you wouldn't have been so adverse to bonding with Creator...and you never would have run off to my sire.”  
  
“That’s a lot of might-have-beens, Crys.” Jazz said carefully. “I don’t know how it would have rolled out. I’m just...I’m sorry this has hurt you.” He reached out, wanting to comfort his sparkling, but his hand stopped half way afraid of the rejection. Crystalwave finally reached out finishing the gesture and taking his creator’s hand in his own.  
  
Prowl pulled his mate close, and held on to them both tightly, “None of that. If it hadn't happened we wouldn't have you, and our lives would be lesser for it."  
  
Crystalwave sighed, hiding his face against Prowl’s plating, and relaxed against Jazz. He missed this, he had missed his family more than he had thought.  
  
“We aren’t the only ones that were worried for you, love.” Prowl said gently, despite Jazz’s sudden ex-venting. “Barricade was worried sick.”  
  
“He was...I...we fought before I left.” Crystalwave said, his tone full of worry. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Positive.” Prowl said solemnly. “He wants to see you. I’m sure of it.”    
  
They stood together for what seemed like an eternity before Crystalwave finally pulled away. “I think...I’m going to go recharge.” The small bot said, still shaken.  
  
Jazz watched him go, "Sweetspark---everything is your choice. We'll respect that."  
  
Crystalwave’s browplates knitted together as he stopped and watched his carrier for a moment. “Thank you.” He finally mumbled, frowning as he walked away and wondering what Jazz was going on about.  
  
OoOoOoOOo  
  
Crystalwave hovered in the doorway, his hand reaching up to the keypad twice before he finally comm’ed the bot inside. He looked half surprised when the door slid open and Barricade loomed in the doorway.  Barricade watched him for the longest moment, before finally pulling the smaller bot against his chassis. “I was so scared for you.”  
  
Barricade’s voice rumbled through his chassis. Crystalwave couldn’t help but shiver. “I’m fine. I...”  
  
The larger black bot pushed him away and looked at him, his gaze finally alighting on Crystalwave’s un-visored faceplates. “You aren’t though---are you?”  
  
Crystalwave looked away, a pained expression on his face. “No, not at all. Far from it. “ His gaze dropped, unable to hold Barricade’s crimson one. “What does it matter, really?” He pulled away and walked to the window. It took up much of the wall. The castle and the city beyond spread out before him. It was a sight he had never expected to see again and set his spark in an off sync rhythm. The towers glinted white. It was blindingly bright. It was not called Lighthold for nothing. He stopped venting for a moment, shaking before air rattled through him again. He had not realised he was home-sick until he was finally home again.  
  
“I...need to leave.” He finally says breaking the silence.  
  
Barricade gives him a sidelong glance. “You just got back though, sweetspark.”    
  
“You don’t understand. I can’t stay here. I’m---I’m sparked. I just can’t. Creator wants it extinguished. It makes me sick inside to think about it.”    
  
Barricade watched him and frowned. “He wants to---you do know you can stay with me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t burden you with that.” Crystalwave said, his voice as soft as a whisper.  
  
“It’s hardly a burden. It’s not one at all, in fact.”  
  
Crystalwave cast a worried glance his way, “But creator---”  
  
The elder bot sighed deeply. “In some ways your creators have done you a grave disservice. In all of Praxus, except for the higher levels of nobility, carriers are free to choose whom they bond to. If you had not been born a prince none of this would have happened.”  
  
The little bot looked distinctly nervous. It was easy to read the war between what he felt and what he had always been taught on his faceplates. “I can hardly blame carrier and sire for wanting to uphold the traditions of sire’s people. If traditions hadn’t been upheld carrier would never have found his way to Praxus.”  
  
“Much as I love my brother, and wished for your creators to be happy; your carrier suffered deeply over that.” Barricade quirked. “But that was so long ago and I selfishly covet the outcome of it.”  
  
Crystalwave looked down, the heat staining his cheek struts visibly. Barricade smiled a little broader, but was gentlemechly enough not to say anything about it.  
  
The silence they fell into was not an awkward one. More like a comfortable meeting between old friends. They had been apart physically, but never far from each others processors. Crystalwave allowed himself to fall into a strutless heap when Barricade finally pulled him toward a couch.  
  
“I have missed this greatly.” The younger murmured, sounding halfway to recharge.  
  
Barricade smiled down at him. “You are not the only one.” His tone turned somewhat cagey. “If you feel you really must leave, there have been offers coming in ever since you were returned back.”  
  
“Really?” The smaller bot squeaked, as if he couldn’t fathom why anyone would want him. It was as adorable now as it had always been.  
  
“Jazz needs to stop imparting you sparks with that prudish Iacon mentality we took him away from.” Barricade snorted. “Of course there have been offers. A proven carrier is a blessing upon a blessing. Much of the lower nobility in this part of the world would be happy to have you. Pit, much of the higher nobility is sending out feelers. We have heard from both of the brothers sparked the same time as Starscream. Skywarp is a bit of an odd bot, but Thundercracker would be a good match. He is loyal. He may even be as steady and dependable as your sire. It definitely would not be the worst match you could make.”  
  
After another moment of silence Barricade murmured, “It would not be the best, either.”  
  
“Oh?” Crystalwave turned to him, wondering who Barricade might mention. And, if he were being honest, allowing himself to hope for what felt like the first time in a long time.  
  
Barricade gave him a sly grin, running one digit down Crystalwave’s cheek. “What are you doing for the rest of my life?”  
  
Crystalwave laughed, trying to hide his hope. “That has to be the most archaic line I have ever heard. I didn’t know bots still used it outside of old romance datapads.” He sobered a little. “Don’t tease me, Cade. If you know of a good match I’m all sensors right now.”  
  
“Who says I was teasing? I have been pestering your carrier for your servo since they started trying to make a match for you. After what has happened, do you think anyone would deny us? Deny you? If it would make you happy and give the spark a loving sire?” He grabbed for the smaller bot’s servo, holding it tightly in his own.  
  
“If my carrier disapproved before, what is to say he will allow me now?” Crystalwave wibbled. This was too much. Just too much. It was everything he’d always wanted and dared not dream to have.  
  
“He does not figure into it. He can disapprove all he wants...if we are bonded it is a moot point, and Jazz will eventually accept it. If we are bonded they have no say what we do with OUR sparkling.” Barricade said, his optics glinting.  
  
“I---Barricade---I don’t even---” So tempting. So very, very tempting.  
  
“Just say yes. It’s that easy.”  
  
Afterword...  
  
The little black praxian ran squealing across the courtyard followed by his gray twin. They both tumbled over, laughing finally.  
  
“You two.” A larger youngling declared as he wrangled up the sparklings and pulled them to his chest. He was already a large bot, towering over his carrier.    
  
Crystalwave smiled up at his eldest as he took the squirming little bots for him. “Thank you, Seren.”  
  
Serendipity just beamed. He was a good natured bot, had been a sweet sparkling. That had not changed. He laughed, and put a light blue arm about his diminutive carrier, “No, thank you.” He said, dropping a kiss on the navy mech’s cheekplates.  
  
“How were they, bright spark?”  
  
“The usual. Patience had none.” He said tapping the little black mech on his stubby nasal plating. The little black mech scowled back, doing a decent impression of his sire. “And Fortitude...” he winked at the little grey mech who only giggled, “was his delightful self.”  
  
Jazz stood back next to Barricade and watched his own spark, and grandsparks play. There were six already and it did not seem like his sparklet was planning on stopping at that number. Not by far. Jazz could not say that he was upset by that, the newsparks were all a joy. He gave Barricade a sidelong glance, “You know, my grandsparks are also my nephews. Before coming to Praxus I would have been put off by it.”  
  
Barricade snorted,  "We should see if Smokescreen would agree to bond with one of ours. It would give you some sort of trifecta."  
  
Jazz rolled his optics. “Really, Barricade.”  
  
“I’m just saying.” He shrugged, half serious. “It wouldn’t be a bad match. Smokey still hasn’t found a mate.”  
  
“I am well aware.” Jazz said blandly. "But I'm not sure Prowler could survive another inflation of his ego."  
  
“I heard that,” Prowl called behind them as he moved closer to collect his mate. “You are one to talk.” His smile took the sting from the words.  
  
‘I’m sure I don’t know what you are referring to,” Jazz said airily, ignoring Barricade’s loud snort.  
  
Prowl quirked a bigger smile, and simply patted his mate on the back. He knew well enough to pick his battles. “If you say so, tenderspark.”  
  
  
Ending notes-  
Warnings/Content: Violence. Non-con. Dub-con. Kidnapping. Light bondage. Sticky. Spark-sex. Mech-preg. Sparklings. Familial Ties. =X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes-  
> Warnings/Content: Violence. Non-con. Dub-con. Kidnapping. Light bondage. Sticky. Mech-preg. Major Character Death. Violence.


End file.
